clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Language
Language is a type of communication used throughout the world, with different areas using different languages to communicate. In Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island, there are four different languages players are able to play in: English, Portuguese, French, and Spanish. In Club Penguin, there were also two more languages that were later removed, which were German and Russian. In Club Penguin, language could freely be changed through a button at the top of the play screen. In Club Penguin Island, as of the 1.4.0 update, language can be changed through a button in the world selection screen. Prior to this update, the game's language was the language the player's iTunes (iOS) or Google (Android) account was set to. Additionally, in Club Penguin Island, character audio dialog is not translated outside of English, but the subtitles are. Language history ''Club Penguin'' ''Club Penguin Island'' English English was the original and most prominent language in Club Penguin. All components of the games are always made in English first, then translated into other languages. Portuguese Portuguese (or Português) was the second language in Club Penguin. It was added to Club Penguin on October 15, 2008, and to Club Penguin Island on March 9, 2017. According to Billybob, Portuguese was added due to fans in the country of Brazil asking for Club Penguin to be translated into Portuguese. This request was heard, and an office was built in São Paulo. The Portuguese in Club Penguin is actually Brazilian Portuguese, although there were many penguins from Portugal playing as well. For celebration of five years of Club Penguin in Portuguese, a hat named 5 Year Celebration Hat, which used the colors of the Brazil flag, was released in September 2013. French French (or Français) was the third language in Club Penguin. It was added to Club Penguin on February 10, 2009, and to Club Penguin Island on March 9, 2017. For celebration of five years of Club Penguin in French, a hat named French 5th Year Party Hat was released in March 2014. Spanish Spanish (or Español) was the fourth language in Club Penguin. It was added to Club Penguin on June 29, 2009, and to Club Penguin Island on March 9, 2017. For celebration of five years of Club Penguin in Spanish, a hat named Spanish Fifth Year Hat was released in September 2014. Unlike the previous two language-based hats, this hat was only available for a few days. German German (or Deutsch) was the fifth language in Club Penguin. It was added on November 3, 2011. On June 30, 2015, Club Penguin announced it would no longer support German and Russian. On September 2, 2015, both languages were removed. Notably, German was the only language (aside from English) that had no items commemorating its release or anniversary. Russian Russian (or Pусский) was the sixth language in Club Penguin. It was added on February 6, 2014. On June 30, 2015, Club Penguin announced it would no longer support German and Russian. On September 2, 2015, both languages were removed. In celebration of the launch of Club Penguin in Russian, the Russian Welcome Event was held in March 2014, and also had the release of the Welcome Hat. A furniture item named Matryoshka Doll was given to the first 1000 players to buy a membership in Russian. Trivia *The current languages are all Indo European languages. *The Russian Club Penguin logo was the only one written in a language other than English. *Text in the Club Penguin files that were not translated from English into other languages were padded with two number signs on each side. These generally include bait items, or items that were only available regionally (such as ''Innocent Smoothies'' fruit items). For example, the Orange Costume was named ' Disfraz de naranja' in Spanish, but in German and Russian, it was labeled ##Orange Costume## due to not being officially translated. *There was a Chinese test version of Club Penguin that surfaced on November 20, 2010. However, access was later removed, and no official announcement regarding it was made. Category:Interface